The present invention relates to an improved oscillatory sprinkler and, more particularly, to an oscillatory sprinkler with a rotatable tubular socket in which the sprinkling width and sprinkling angle thereof are adjustable.
Many kinds of sprinklers employing an oscillatory means for broadening the coverage of sprinkling area are currently on the market. Such sprinklers generally comprise a base frame, oscillatory means, and a tubular element containing a plurality of holes through which water is discharged. The oscillatory means enables the tubular element to oscillate back and forth, thereby allowing a fixed area of lawn to be watered. Furthermore, the oscillatory angle of such sprinklers is normally adjustable, providing a means for varying the sprinkling area in the vertical direction. Thus the sprinkling area can, to some extent, be tailored to suit the vertical dimension of a particular lawn.
However, using such sprinklers, there is no way to adjust the coverage of sprinkling area in the horizontal direction. Consequently, the user must periodically adjust the location of his sprinkler in order to completely cover his lawn. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved oscillatory sprinklers to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.